A Broken Heart
by PokeyPocky
Summary: But even though you had your caring friends and family, it could never replace or heal the broken bond and heart that Hibari had left you with. Rated for some swearing.


I hope this isn't too...blah. I was so in the mood for chocolates, that I wrote something Valentine-y.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any characters...

-----------------------------------------

You were fearless. At least, that was how students at Namimori High saw you: a kick-ass, mess-with-me-and-die, ninja-kind of girl. It was partly true; you were fierce, dangerous girl, but there was a main reason why the other students saw you as this.

You weren't afraid of the one thing that drove fear straight into the hearts of even the top mafia bosses.

Kyoya Hibari.

The scary head prefect of Namimori High, the tonfa-wielding bad-boy of the school, and your ex-best friend.

----------------

(6 years ago)

"Hey, Kyoya-kun, wanna go get some ice cream with me?" an 11-year-old you asked cheerfully, smiling innocently at your moody best friend. Hibari looked at you with an unreadable expression as you chattered about new ice cream flavors that you heard tasted amazing.

"No, I don't want to." you heard Hibari say curtly. You looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry, you don't like sweet stuff do you? Hmm, we could get lunch if you're hungry. Maybe we could get Anna-chan and Midor-" Hibari cut off your blabbering,

turning around as if to walk away.

"We can't be friends anymore." At this, you froze in shock, unable to comprehend his cruel demand.

"What? W-why?" you whispered," You're my best friend. You don't want to be my friend anymore?"

Hot tears gathered at the corner of your eyes, but you refused to cry, or look weak in front of Hibari.

"Like I said, we can't be friends anymore. So don't talk to me like we are." With these departing words, he left you, crying with a broken friendship and a broken heart.

---------------

Ever since that day, you swore to do whatever you could to hurt Hibari in any way you could. He broke your heart, as a best friend and crush. Yes, you had a crush on Hibari, but never showed it. You were afraid that he would never feel the same way you did. But that was years ago. You hated him now. He meant nothing to you, as you meant nothing to him...so you thought...

"________-CHAN!!!!"

You turned around to see who was calling you. The sight of Tsuna blushing from Kyoko, Gokudera fighting with Lambo, and Yamamoto talking about cakes with Haru made you smile. Even thought they were 2 years younger than you, you still considered them some of your best friends, and family. You were part of the Vongola family, as an assassin that Reborn had recruited, and a damn good one at that. Not one of your victims escaped death from The 1000 Blades, a.k.a you. This nickname came from the fact that you had hidden blades all over your body, similar to how Gokudera hid dynamite all over his body, and how you had several different ways of bringing death..

You raised your hand in greeting, and absentmindedly threw a pair of knives close to where a gang of high school boys were staring at you, and your chest. You told them," Next time, the targets will be you." Screaming, they ran away, crying for their mommies.

"Did you have to do that?" Tsuna asked you, slightly scared after seeing how close the blades got to the boys. Still, he shouldn't be surprised. After all, this was The 1000 Blades he was talking to.

"In a world full of perverted men, we women must take precautions in not falling victim to men's perverted-ness." you replied flatly, walking over to the poor tree that held your knives, while Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were deciding whether or not to be offended by your comment. You pulled your precious blades free, and examined them for any dirt. Once they were deemed clean, you hid them in your sleeves. You walked back to the group, watching in mild interest as Lambo appeared and tried to assassinate Reborn.

"So, what's up?" you asked, taking out a box of pocky and opening it. You hummed in satisfaction as you tasted the sweet yummy-ness on your tongue.

"Pocky..."

Tsuna sweatdropped. Give her candy, chocolate, or pocky, and forget the fact that she's a dangerous assassin.

"_____-chan, do you know what day it is in 2 days?" Haru asked excitedly, bouncing around. You thought for a minute, then said," It's Valentine's Day, right?" Haru nodded happily.

"Valentine's Day! The special day where true love appears and conquers all!" she cried, while staring at Tsuna with heart-shaped eyes. You rolled your eyes, thinking,' Pffft, love. Does that really exist?' Ever since that day, you were rather bitter when it came to love. Sure, you loved your family and friends, but that was different. You could never bring yourself to love another guy, or consider them dating material.

"______-chan? _______-chan? Are you ok?" Kyoko asked, waving her hand in front of your face. You snapped back to reality, and nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine." Kyoko smiled, glad that you were okay. You smiled back.

"Hey, guys, let's go get some cake!" you yelled over the chattering, and ran off to the cake shop, smiling and laughing.

But even though they were your best friends and family, it could never replace or heal the broken bond and heart that Hibari had left you with.

-------------------

"H-here, Yuna-san!"

"Please accept this, Shiro-kun!"

"I-I really like you, Ichijo!"

"This is for you, Risa!"

Listening to all of these love-filled conversations made you sick, but looking at the huge pile of valentine presents that sat innocently on your desk made you even more sicker. Sighing, you slumped down in your seat.

"When will they ever learn that I'm not interested?" you mumbled, glaring at the cards with mushy love confessions. There was only one person you wanted a confession from, but you and your pride would never allow it.

"Omigosh, _____-chan!! Guess what?!" Another close friend of yours, Anna, practically flew her way to your desk, flapping her arms. An image of Anna in a bird costume drew it's way to your brain. It fit her; she did have the chirpy voice, and soft, almost feathery hair. You snickered, thinking,' Now all she needs are the beak and the worms.'

"You're secretly a chicken in disguise that steals the school's bird seeds?" you asked, laughing harder. Anna was too hyped up about her big news to notice.

"No, I just confessed to Ichijo, and he likes me too!!" she squealed, doing a happy dance. Even if you were bitter towards things like these, you were genuinely happy for your friend.

"That's great, Anna! Now you guys can actually do something about it, instead of sneaking looks at each other." you said, snorting. Anna blushed.

"S-shut up!" She looked at the pile of presents on your desk, and whistled.

"Whoa, how many guys confessed to you today?" she asked examining the first card she found. She sweatdropped after reading the message.

'______-san, you are the sun in my sky! The apple in my eye! I really like you, so will you go out with me?'

Anna thought,' What a corny way of asking someone out...'

"Better question: How many dates do you have lined up for the year?" she asked, glancing at you. You didn't bother looking up from the knife you were cleaning. She sweatdropped again, and exclaimed," You know,_____-chan, if you keep bringing your knives here, you'll get a detention for sure!"

You still didn't look up as you examined your blade, turning it this way and that to make sure there were no dirty spots.

"Do you honestly think I care about that? And no dates. I rejected them all." you said shortly. Anna gasped.

"Are you serious?! Do you want to spend the rest of your life as a loner, with no boyfriends at all?! I mean, did you even get your first kiss yet?!" she chattered, but then stopped after catching the dangerous look and aura on you.

'Oops.' she thought, gulping,'I forgot that Hibari-san was her first kiss.' She slowly backed away, apologizing. You calmed down slightly, and sighed.

"Sorry, Anna. I'm just annoyed by all of this, I guess." you said, gesturing to the pile of gifts. You got up, and started toward the door.

"It's break, so I'm gonna go get something to drink. Later." you informed her, and left the classroom of the love-struck teens.

--------------

(Flashback)

"Hey, Kyoya, what's that?" a curious 10-year-old you asked, pointed to a pretty green plant with red berries that was hanging on the ceiling. Hibari looked up, and for a moment, you thought you saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

"That's called 'mistletoe'." he replied," There's a tradition that goes with the plant, b-but you don't really need to know it now..."

"Hey, kids! Look up!" your mother called, and there was a peal of laughter throughout the room.

"Come on, ______ and Kyoya, it's a tradition right? Time for a little kiss!" Kyoya's mother cooed, camera in hand. You both blushed, standing there awkwardly.

'W-we have to k-kiss?!' you thought frantically, looking for some sort of escape. Sure, you liked Hibari, but you didn't think he would want to kiss you.

"Um...w-well...I uh.." you stammered, turning tomato red. Hibari just looked at you silently, until he finally decided enough was enough. Rough, yet gentle hands grasped yours, and soft lips pressed against yours gently. You gasped; it was like electric currents were running all over your body. It was as if the jolts awakened your senses; you could smell Hibari's scent, his unique, delicious scent. His hands that were holding yours felt smooth and soft. You vaguely wondered if he was feeling it too.

FLASH!

You pulled away, gazing at Hibari with a bright red blush on your cheeks as you remembered there was a camera in the house. Unfortunately, the magical moment was ruined even more by your mothers squealing," Oh! How kawaii!!!!"

------------------

You sighed, leaning on the fence on top of the roof. As you gazed at the east side of town, you thought,' I never should have told Anna about that. Even if we are best friends, it's still private, not to mention embarrassing.' You sighed again, and cursed the fact that your mother still had a copy of that picture. Then, the break bell rang, signaling the end of break. You slowly made your way back to the classroom, mentally preparing yourself for the lovebirds inside.

-------------------

"Holy cow! Are you serious?!"

"Wow, do have any idea why?"

"Well, they were found in the ally next to the school, beaten and unconscious..."

"Some people say that it was the Disciplinary Committee..."

"Can't say I'm surprised about that."

As you walked down the hallway to your locker, you heard whispers about a large group of boys that were found beaten in the ally by the school. Honestly, you didn't really care about it; it was none of your business anyways. You came to your locker and started dialing the combination in as Anna came running toward you.

"_____-chan! _____-chan!"

"Yo, Anna. What's up?" you said as you pulled textbooks from your locker. You waited patiently while she caught her breath.

"Did you hear?! A group of guys in our year were found-"

"-Unconscious and beaten in the ally by the school." you finished for her. She nodded.

"So you heard? But no one knows why they were beaten up. There's nothing in common with the victims at all, except for..." Anna hesitated.

"Except for what?" you asked, digging through your locker.

'It's here somewhere...'you thought.

"I hope you don't mind, ______-chan, but I took a look through all of your valentine gifts yesterday to see who gave them to you." Anna admitted, sounding guilty. You raised your brow then grinned. Triumphantly, you pulled out a lemon candy. Unwrapping it, you asked her why she did that.

"I'm sorry, _____-chan, but you just seem so lonely, and I thought it would be nice to set you up with someone, and well, why not start with someone who we know already likes you? I'm really sorry, I know you don't want to date right now, but you-" you help up a hand to cut off Anna's blabbering and smiled.

"Chill, Anna. I'm not mad, you know. You were just trying to help." Anna smiled, relieved that you weren't mad. As you walked toward your class, you asked her a question.

"Hey, do you know where my valentine crap went? When I came back from break, all of it was gone. Not that I care, really, but it's kinda strange." Anna frowned, and said," No, everyone left the room for break. Oh! That reminds me. The one thing all of the beaten guys had in common was that they all sent you a card, or gift."

You were deep in thought as you walked down the hallway.

"I wonder," you mumbled under your breath, chewing thoughtfully on your candy," Is it a random beating or connected somehow?"

--------------------------

"______-san, do you mind taking these papers to the Disciplinary Committee?" your math teacher asked you as you were getting ready to leave school. You had stayed behind to finish some reports that the teacher had asked you to do, but regretted it instantly. You could see that there was A LOT of work to be done. So here you were, an hour later, still at school, when you could be enjoying a nice, home-cooked meal by Tsuna's mother, Mama. You practically lived at Tsuna's house, sometimes even sleeping over.

You sighed, then figured staying behind another minute wouldn't kill you. You reached for the papers, noting the look of poorly hidden relief on your sensei's face. Mentally, you rolled your eyes.

'Sheesh, no wonder I'm the only one who takes stuff to the stupid prefects. Even the teachers are scared, and they're supposed to have some authority!' Clearing your throat, you bid your teacher a goodnight, knowing that he would be leaving the school as soon as you were out of the room.

You made your way to the Disciplinary room, hoping no one would be there. The door was slightly open; you knocked on it a couple of times.

"Knock, knock! Any of you fleabags home?" you asked in a monotone, not caring that you were insulting the school prefects. No one answered, so you went in.

The room was empty, so you figured you would leave the papers on the desk. As you walked over, you glanced out the window and smiled at the sight. Yamamoto was chasing after Gokudera, who was chasing after Tsuna, who was chasing after Lambo, who was running away with a box of...chocolates? You couldn't tell, not from this distance. You smiled again, planning on joining the family fun after you got out of the damn school. You turned around to head towards the door, but-

THUMP!

"What the hell?" you muttered, registering the fact that you had bumped into something hard, yet warm. You looked up, and cursed your luck.

"Fuck, it's you..." you swore, baring your teeth a bit. It was none other than Kyoya Hibari, head prefect, that was looking at you with an unreadable expression.

"I was only dropping off some papers, so no need to 'bite me to death, carnivore.'" you mocked Hibari's infamous catchphrases, and made your way toward the door.

"I don't think so, herbivore." With a single, fluid movement, Hibari trapped you between the desk and him. His legs were on either side of yours, and his arms had trapped your body. In other words: No escape.

"Let me go, Hibari." You sighed," I have better things to do right now."

"I don't think so, herbivore. You've been defying the Disciplinary Committee since Day 1. You break any rules possible, and you bring weapons to school. I think some punishment is in order." Hibari smirked, inching closer to you. You snorted, but tensed slightly.

"Look who's talking,' carnivore!' You abuse your power as head prefect, you beat anyone who even looks at you wrong with those tonfas of yours, and you're just an all-around ass!"

"Watch it, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death."

"One of these days, Hibari, you're gonna get tired of just saying that." you shifted slightly, noting that your legs were slightly numb.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I have a date with a couple of dummies and a box of chocolate." you said, trying to wiggle free. You noticed that Hibari had tensed up and the word 'date', and remembered what you were puzzling over this morning.

"You beat up the group of guys, didn't you? It's kinda obvious you did, but no one knows why. Care to explain?" you asked, leaning back slightly. Hibari looked pissed all of a sudden, and you had no idea why.

"Because, they were staring at MY property, thinking they had a chance with what's MINE, and I couldn't bite them to death all at once!" he growled, leaning towards you. You gaped at him, wondering if he was really that protective of Hibird.

"Look, I know you love Hibird and all, but I doubt-" you were cut off by the head prefect poking your forehead.

"Are you stupid? I thought you were the smartest girl in school. They were sending gifts to YOU , didn't they? That's why I had to teach them a lesson not to mess with what's MINE." you blushed at Hibari's matter-of-fact tone and words, and glared at him again.

"What makes you think I'm YOUR property?! You're not even my friend! You chose to break that friendship long ago, remember?!" you cried, clenching your fists. Tears threatened to break free, but refused to let them. Hibari was silent, and you calculated your chances of breaking free. It was pretty slim.

"...You should know, the only reason I did that..." Hibari began, forcing you to look at him.

"...Is because I was afraid someone would use my weakness, you, against me. I was young, but a lot of people wanted me dead. They could kidnap you, keep you hostage, kill you, to make me play by their rules. I never wanted to do it. You were my best, and only friend. I loved you, and I still do." Your eyes widened, wondering,' Is this really Hibari?!'

"Lies." you stated, narrowing your eyes. He leaned in even closer, still staring intently at you. He breathed," Should I prove it?" and kissed you.

It was terrifying for you. Not because it was Hibari kissing you, but because there were still the electrical currants that ran all over your body. Hibari's hands were firmly grasping your hands, but moving to wrap themselves around your body. He nibbled your lip, trying to gain access to your mouth, but you didn't respond, still angry at Hibari. He growled, then bit your lip none too gently. You gasped, and he took advantage of that to slip his tongue in. You finally gave up, and kissed back. He smirked into the kiss, knowing that he had won.

Oxygen is needed in life, so you soon broke apart, gasping for air. You had a glowing blush on your face, as you panted for air. You looked up at Hibari, and asked," Do you really love me?"

"Would I have done that if I didn't?" Hibari asked pointedly. You grinned, and threw your hands around him.

"I love you too." And pulled him in for another kiss. He bit your lip none too gently, picked you up and sat you on the desk. You could only think of one coherent thought as you wrapped your arms around his neck tightly.

'Never let me go.'

------------------------------------------

L.M.H: ...please review if you liked it, and didn't think it was mushy as hell. Oh, man... writing about school just reminded me....

SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

-cries in a corner-  
But seriously, who else is depressed as I am that hell - I mean, school starts again?

Remember, if any of you have requests for anything, message me! Check out my profile for details!


End file.
